una nueva vida, ¿un nuevo amor?
by liriojudith.aguilar
Summary: con la nefasta muerte de su padre, su vida da un giro de 360 grados, volver a empezar en una nueva casa y por si fuera poco con un tipo que la detesta no será nada fácil... ya se pésimo summary pero por favor lean es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko, la historia sí que es de mi autoría

Espero que la lean recibo jitomatazos, cebollazos lo que sea por favor menos piedrazos esos duelen mucho jajá

Capítulo 1.- giro de 360 grados

Era una tarde como cualquiera, claro cualquiera de todas en las que iba a ese parque a disfrutar de los pocos momentos que pasaba solo, le encantaba ver los arboles mecerse al compás del viento, ver los ruidos de las palomas en los mismo árboles, el sonido del lago que había ahí y sobre todo la paz que se respiraba en el lugar.

Camino hasta las bancas que estaban cerca del lago y se acomodó en una de ellas, saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió, el humo se esparció por el lugar. El ojidorado solo se quedó contemplando las aves que se paseaban cerca de la banca y la vista que le daba el lugar.

Después de varios minutos termino de fumar, se levantó y se encamino por ese camino que los arboles formaban, le llamo la atención una chica recostada al pie de uno de los árboles, con un libro en sus piernas y lo que le causo gracia…estaba dormida, le pareció graciosa la escena pero la verdad es que la chica era muy linda.

Siguió su andar llegando hasta su auto…lo encendió y se perdió entre las calles

Sintió el frio de la tarde calarle los huesos y lo incomodo del césped en su cuerpo que la levanto de un salto del lugar

-no lo puedo creer ¿Cómo rayos pude quedarme dormida?-se limpió los ojos, recogió sus libros y los guardo en su mochila. Corriendo llego hasta donde estaba su bicicleta y se montó en ella.

Tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a casa antes de que su padre regresara del trabajo. Como todos los días su rutina diaria de llegar y preparar las cosas para la cena, su padre es un prestigioso maestro de la escuela shikon, después de la muerte de su madre ellos dos viven solos y por eso ella se ocupa de los deberes.

Aparco el auto en el estacionamiento y subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, no quería toparse con ninguno de los miembros de su familia en esos momentos.

-Sesshomaru… llegas tarde.- se paró en seco y giro a ver de dónde provenía esa voz

-Izayoi, lo siento no pude llegar más temprano.- termino de decir esto y siguió su andar

-sabias que hoy se cumple un año… ¿es que acaso aun no le perdonas?- esto último lo sorprendió pero daba gracias que estaba de espaldas y ella no lo pudo notar.

-jhm vengo cansado hablamos mañana.- termino de subir las escaleras y se adentró en su habitación.

Si, ya era un año de la muerte de su hermano inuyasha y de su ex novia kikyo, aunque sus padres le recordaron que debía llegar temprano para ir a visitarlo al panteón simplemente no quiso hacerlo, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había pasado como para comportarse hipócritamente frente a toda su familia.

Se recostó en su cama y apago su móvil para no ser molestado por nadie.

La casa era un poco de esos lugares en los que se la pasaba, le aburría verdaderamente estar ahí encerrada pero vaya ¿Quién estaría en un lugar que le trae tantos malos recuerdos? Termino de su deber y subió a su cuarto ya su padre la levantaría cuando llegara, aunque eso le parecía raro, su padre siempre era puntual al llegar a la casa y esta vez no había llegado eso le preocupaba.

El sonido del celular la sobresalto

-bueno…

-¿kagome ya terminaste la guía para la universidad?-rápidamente reconoció la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-¡sango! No lo he terminado lo siento.- claro el examen de la universidad tenía que terminarlo

-¿kagome te pasa algo?-quien más la conocía mejor que su amiga sango, eran las mejores amigas desde la infancia

-es que… ya es tarde y mi padre no ha llegado… me preocupa.-tomo el celular y se recostó en su cama tratando de tranquilizarse

-tranquila amiga tal vez tuvo que quedarse un poco mas

-eso espero sango.-rogaba a dios que así fuera

-bueno kagome te dejo terminare el examen y mañana te veo en la estación a las 7 en punto.-contesto jovial la morena.-por cierto Koga viene con nosotras

-¿Qué? Koga.- casi no lo podía creer tanto tiempo sin ver a su amigo Koga y ahora iba con ellas a la universidad

-si kag regreso ayer me pidió que te avisara.-la aludida solo bufo.-bueno adiós.- colgó dejando a kagome un poco confundida

Vaya ahora su vida se iba a volver un verdadero desastre, nueva universidad, nuevos compañeros, con lo poco amigable que era seguro se quedaba sin amigos

Un golpe en la puerta levanto al ambarino

-que rayos quieren.-bufo enojado

-señor Sesshomaru su padre avisa que tiene que presentarse hoy mismo a la universidad.- del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la señora kaede, una anciana que cuidaba de él y su hermano desde pequeños

Se levantó y se arregló saliendo rápido de la habitación, el mejor que nadie sabía que no había que hacer enojar a su padre

-tu actitud de ayer fue repugnante Sesshomaru.- claro lo intento pero ahí venían los reclamos de su adorado padre

-ya pedí disculpas.- se justificó terminando de bajar las escaleras

-no hay pero que valga… se trata de tu hermano, no puedes seguir con esa actitud.- el señor inu no Taisho es un hombre respetado en el ámbito empresarial por su gran influencia en esta, no de gratis tenía la mansión en la que vivían.

-que quieres que haga aun no lo soporto.- alzo la voz el ojidorado saliendo hacia la puerta

-detente ahí Sesshomaru no me retes.- dijo inu no levantándose de la silla retando a su hijo con la mirada

-jhm ¿a qué hora tengo que entrar a la universidad?- si lo mejor que podía hacer Sesshomaru, era cambiar el tema antes de que eso se saliera de control

-te vas ahora mismo ya te esperan.- volvió a sentarse tratando de calmarse, su hijo lo sacaba de sus cabales, más bien su actitud indiferente.

Camino rumbo a la estación, no quiso traer su bicicleta porque para empezar ¿Dónde la iba a dejar? Y segunda aún seguía preocupada por su padre y necesitaba despejar su mente caminando para dejar de pensar en lo peor.

-kagome aquí.-sango al agito la mano llamando la atención de su amiga

-bueno días.- dijo acercándose.- ¿y Koga?- miro a su alrededor y no lo diviso

-él nos vera en la escuela tuvo una urgencia-excuso la morena

-sango mi padre no volvió a casa toda la noche.- cambio el tema drásticamente.- me preocupa

-kagome de eso quería hablarte.- dijo cabizbaja.- pero te lo diré en la escuela vamos

Kagome solo la siguió llena de dudas ¿Qué le había pasado a su padre? ¿Por qué sango andaba tan misteriosa?

Entraron en las puertas de la gran shikon y Koga ya las esperaba a un lado del portón

-bueno días kagome.- dijo sorprendiéndola

-Koga… no lo puedo creer que seas tú después de tanto tiempo.- corrió a abrazarlo pero rápido se apartó del.- dime ¿Por qué desapareciste repentinamente?- Koga uno de sus mejores amigos y también ¿Por qué no decirlo? Su primer amor, aunque nunca se atrevió a decírselo y el destino era tan pesado con ella que el día que se armó de valor este desapareció de la ciudad sin dejar rastro alguno.

-problemas familiares…por cierto la directora te espera.- no termino de decirle cuando la azabache corrió lo más rápido que pudo

Toco la puerta de la dirección y recibió un adelante como respuesta

-bueno días.-entro lento por el miedo que tenía ¿en qué momento su preocupación se convirtió en miedo?

-kagome tengo que hablarte algo respecto a tu padre.-dijo la mujer acomodándose en su silla

-¿sabe algo de mi padre? Desde ayer esta desaparecido, no llego a casa, por favor dígame.-su voz se cortaba con cada palabra que salía de sus labios

-sí, estaba desaparecido hasta el día de ayer, pero, hoy en la mañana recibimos noticias.- se levantó de su silla y se postro a lado de la azabache.- me cuesta tanto tener que darte esta mala noticia…pero…

-por favor ya dígame.- su desesperación, preocupación, miedo, si eso miedo crecía cada vez más, y por alguna razón ya sabía lo que esa mujer le tenía que decir pero su mente y alma se negaban a aceptarlo, hasta oírlo de sus labios

-nos reportaron que al señor Onigumo Higurashi. Lo encontraron ayer por la tarde asesinado.- la azabache sintió que las piernas le fallaban, y que el oxígeno le faltaba ya no pudo más y cayo de bruces al suelo.

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza de seguro por el golpe que se dio al caer

-veo que despertaste.-giro el rostro y vio una cabellera llena de canas la cual reconoció demasiado rápido

-tía kaede.- las lágrimas se asomaron en sus pupilas y se aferró al cuerpo de la mujer

-tranquila pequeña se lo que paso, me avisaron en la mañana.- abrazando a su sobrina con ese amor maternal que solo ella le regalaba

-¿Quién pudo hacerle eso a mi padre? ¿Porque tía? ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé… pero prometo que encontraremos al culpable

-tía ahora que voy hacer, él era todo lo que tenía.- las lágrimas no cesaban y su cuerpo no le respondía quería morirse en esos momentos

-vendrás a vivir conmigo, mis jefes me han dado el permiso

-pero…

-sin pero… por cierto tus amigos están muy preocupados por ti

-no quiero verlos vámonos mejor, no quiero estar aquí en la escuela

-espera iré a hablar con la directora espérame en el pasillo

La anciana salió de la habitación y la azabache pocos minutos después la siguió. Camino despacio entre los pasillos metida en sus cavilaciones hasta que tropezó

-dis…culpe.- alzo su rostro y se topó con unos orbes dorados

-fíjate por donde caminas.- bufo enojado bajando su vista para ver la causante de su tropiezo, pero era o demasiado bueno o demasiada mala suerte para un mismo día, esa chica enfrente de él era idéntica a la difunta, si su ex novia kikyo

-no soy la única despistada aquí tú también.- contesto molesta la azabache retando al joven delante de ella, si era cierto que se sentía pésimo por la muerte de su padre pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por el tipo frente a ella.

-¿a quién le gritas mujer?….

-¿vez a algún otro tipo molesto por aquí?

-me estás haciendo enojar mocosa

-ya somos dos joven mal humorado

-¿tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar? Por supuesto que no de seguro son igual a ti.-eso dio en el blanco y la azabache empezó a llorar pero no se iba a quedar así le propino una cachetada al ambarino que lo hizo ladear el rostro

-disculpe señor Sesshomaru.- fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la anciana-. Ella no se siente bien por favor…

-jhm kaede la conoces.- pregunto aun con la mejilla roja

-si señor es mi sobrina.-dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza.-kagome él es hijo de mis jefes.-viendo con cara de desaprobación a su sobrina

-que no se vuelva a repetir kaede.-el ambarino se alejó queriendo regresar y devolver el gesto a la mujer pero no era tan malo como para hacerlo

-kagome trata de no causarme problemas, el joven es un poco diferente al resto de su familia… vamos tenemos que arreglar tus cosas que en una semana te vienes conmigo.-jalo a su sobrina del brazo.

Que les parece ¿lo continuo? ¿Me retiro? Es uno de los primeros que escribo y el primero que publico como se podrán dar cuenta, por favor acepto cualquier crítica ya sea constructiva o de cualquier tipo

No sean tan malos soy nueva en esto pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Espero su reviews

Eso me animaría mucho

GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2 peligro

**Sé que no merezco piedad por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y tampoco hay pero que valga… pero la universidad me ha traído muy ocupada, y sé que me comprenden las que estudian las tareas, los exámenes y todas esas cosa. Pero bueno me dejo de habladurías y los dejo que lean ha y aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, la historia si es totalmente mía.**

**Capítulo 2.-peligro**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se enteraron de la muerte del padre de kagome, tres días después de haberse enterado de su muerte se llevó a cabo el funeral, al cual solo asistieron los compañeros de la universidad donde trabajaba el ahora difunto, también asistieron los señores Taisho, y unos que otros amigos cercanos a la familia Higurashi.

La semana no fue nada bien para la azabache, ya que entre llanto y soledad la paso, no quería estar con nadie, se encerró en sus cuarto todos esos días y cada que kaede le llevaba de comer esta la rechazaba y la verdad es que estaba perdiendo peso considerablemente, ya no tenía ganas de nada, por más que su mejor amiga sango trataba de animarla esta solo pedía la soledad como su mejor acompañante y consejera.

Kaede ya estaba demasiado preocupada por la situación de su sobrina así que no le quedaba otro remedio más que obligarla a que ya dejara esa casa y de una buena vez se fuera a vivir con ella.

-kagome no puedes seguir así.- la anciana se asomó en la puerta del cuarto de la chica pero esta ni se inmuto en contestar, solo siguió sentada en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana mirando hacia la nada.- vamos pequeña no me gusta verte así y estoy segura que a tu padre tampoco.- la azabache se limpió las lágrimas y se giró a ver a la anciana

-tía kaede ¿crees que a papa le hubiera gustado que estudiara enfermería?- la anciana se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la azabache pero solo opto por dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-por supuesto que si pequeña tu padre estaría muy feliz, si eso te hace sentir bien y feliz el también lo estará, sabes que el solo quería tu felicidad

-el hombre de la forense dijo que había sido un desperdicio de tiempo, que si lo hubieran atendido a tiempo él no hubiera muerto desangrado

-por dios kagome ya deja de pensar en eso.-la anciana se acercó a la azabache y puso su mano en el borde del sillón

-quiero estudiar enfermería y ayudar a las personas, darles una segunda oportunidad de vivir.- la anciana volvió a reír y abrazo a su sobrina, definitivamente era igual a su difunta madre y ni que decir tenía la tenacidad de su padre, ya que él nunca se daba por vencido, en cambio siempre aprendía algo de las cosas que le pasaban y las tomaba como una enseñanza para salir adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentado en su alcoba mirando un punto indefinido del techo, el ambarino paso casi todo el día, su vida era monótona, ya estaba harto de eso pero aun así rechazaba a cada chica que se le declaraba, le parecían muy tontas y vanidosas además ya tenía suficiente problema con su pasado como para volver a enamorarse tontamente.

Un ruido proveniente de abajo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, así que solo bufo y bajo a ver que era el alboroto

…

-oh kagome que bueno que llegas, te estuve esperando desde la semana pasada pero tu tía kaede me decía que estabas indispuesta.- Izayoi recibió a la azabache con gran felicidad que kagome por un momento olvido su tristeza

-perdóneme pero tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir para acá, además no quiero causar problemas.- decía esto mientras miraba la casa que era realmente hermosa en un estilo medieval pero al fin y al cabo hermosa

-por supuesto que no causas problemas es más yo misma le pedí a kaede que te trajera con ella para que no vivieras sola.- la anciana solo asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la señora Taisho

-muchas gracias señora Izayoi pero prometo que trabajare duro para no ser una carga para nadie mucho menos para mi tía

-vamos solo dime Izayoi y de trabajar nada, yo y tu madre fuimos grandes amigas así que quiero que estés bien.- la chica sonrió ante lo dicho y dio gracias de nuevo.- oh Sesshomaru que bueno que estas aquí.- la señora se dirigió al chico que estaba a un lado de las escaleras.- mira te presento a..

-ya la conozco madre, no es necesario que la presentes

-oh ¿en serio ya se conocen?- kagome se sonrojo al escuchar eso ya que recordó que no lo conoció precisamente de la mejor manera.- entonces espero que se lleven bien

Sesshomaru subió de nuevo escaleras arriba y se internó en su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día parecía ser bueno para la azabache, así que se levantó con muchos ánimos y emprendió muy temprano su visita a la universidad para poder pedir los datos de su ingreso al área de enfermería.

Estaba en las oficinas de información esperando su turno, ya que verdaderamente muchos solicitaban esa área y que podía hacer más que esperar.

-hola buenos días.-un chico de cabello negro tomo asiento al lado de ella

-oh buenos días.- saludo cortésmente y volvió su vista al frente

-¿vas a entrar a esta área?

-si ¿y tú?-pregunto prestando atención al chico

-pues sí creo que nos estaremos viendo por aquí ¿cierto?-le regalo una sonrisa y esta apenas la devolvió

-si eso espero, claro primero tengo que pasar el examen.- el aludido solo sonrió

-pero que grosero no me he presentado mi nombre es Bankotsu.- extendió su mano y la azabache se la estrecho

-mucho gusto Bankotsu mi nombre es kagome

-el que sigue por favor.- la recepcionista hablo y kagome se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a pedir la información no sin antes despedirse del chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-joven Sesshomaru su coeficiente intelectual es impresionante pero no por eso debe darse el lujo de faltar tanto a la universidad.- el jefe del área hablaba mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro de su oficina al mismo tiempo que jalaba su bigote

-lo se señor Myoga, pero me había sido imposible venir los días anteriores.- se excusó con lo de la muerte de un familiar

-si ya me habían comentado pero ¿no era un amigo de la familia?

-sí, pero no por eso menos importante señor.- demonios el ambarino se estaba saliendo de sus cabales, no era de su agrado estar recibiendo los sermones del jefe del área de medicina

-lo entiendo señor Sesshomaru.-dijo el anciano poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio.-pero está usted estudiando medicina y los pacientes no van a esperar solo porque un familiar de usted haya muerto, tiene que ser responsable y entregado a su trabajo

-lo siento no se volverá a repetir.-trato de mantener la calma para no ser expulsado por golpear al anciano

-muy bien puede retirarse.- el aludido se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina.

Camino por unos cuantos pasillos más y se topó con esa molesta chiquilla que acababa de mudarse a su casa, la vio en el área de información por lo que imagino que entraría a alguna de las áreas de medicina

-muchas gracias.- la azabache se despidió de la mujer de lentes que la estaba atendiendo y se giró para retirarse, cuando vio al ambarino que venía de uno de los tantos pasillos que habían en esa área de la universidad.

El chico camino hasta llegar a un lado de ella

-¿vas a estudiar aquí?

-eso creo, ¿estudias en esta área?- el chico solo bufo y siguió caminando.- oh si claro ahora entiendo porque te vi aquí ese día que me trajeron a la enfermería.- el detuvo su andar y se dio la vuelta para encararla

-aún no se me olvida lo que hiciste mocosa.- kagome se sonrojo de la vergüenza que le daba recordar eso y más cuando ahora estaba compartiendo casa con él.

-lo siento no quise hacerlo es solo que ese día andaba un poco mal y ahora supongo que ya sabes por que

-jhm.-siguió caminado y dejo atrás a la azabache.

La chica opto por salir del lugar y mejor regresar a casa antes de que su tía se preocupara ya que últimamente andaba histérica por lo que le pudiera pasar. Camino hacia el estacionamiento pero no precisamente por un auto más bien por una bicicleta, si, su bicicleta que era tan especial para ella, ya que había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su padre.

Acomodo su mochila en la canasta de la bicicleta y se encamino a casa no sin antes pasar de nuevo al parque un rato. Se detuvo en el lago, saco sus libros de la canasta delantera y se acomodó un tanto alejada del ruido mundano…una página tras otra y una mordida a una manzana. Tenía ya varios días sin disfrutar esos momentos, en lo más profundo deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero imposible, el tiempo no espera a nadie y menos regresa por alguien.

…

Observo su reloj que marcaba las 11 de la noche, sobresaltada recogió sus cosas ni cuenta se dio de todo lo que había estado leyendo y las luces del parque le eran suficientes para leer por eso ni se inmuto en ver la hora. Regreso rápido a su bicicletas y se montó en ella para volver a casa.

Las calles ya estaban desiertas a esa hora, la gente de ese lado de la ciudad se acostaba más temprano que donde ella vivía antes. Paso por varios callejones que estaban como boca de lobo y solo tragaba duro para no perder valor de por si nunca había sido muy valiente en ese aspecto, decidió apresurar el pedaleo de la bicicleta para ir más rápido pero su celular sonó y se detuvo un momento para contestar

- ¿sí?

-¡kagome! ¿Dónde demonios estas jovencita?- reconoció la voz de su tía kaede

-lo siento tía se me hizo tarde pero no te preocupes llegare en unos minutos.- colgó el celular y lo guardo en su bolsa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿le pasa algo kaede?-la señora Taisho se acercó tocando el hombro de la anciana

-o perdone señora… lo que pasa es que mi sobrina salió y es hora en que no regresa.- dejo el celular que acababa de ocupar en la mesa de la cocina

-¿Qué? Aquí las calles son muy peligrosas a estas horas no debería salir sola.- Izayoi se dirigió a zancadas hacia la sala.- Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué pasa madre?- este estaba recostado en el mueble y se acomodó al escuchar a la mujer

-hijo no te pediría esto sino fuera importante…pero…necesito que vayas a buscar a kagome no debe estar muy lejos de aquí y tú sabes cómo son de peligrosas estas rutas.-el aludido solo bufo tomando las llaves de la mesa, era mejor no pelear con su madre, camino dirigiéndose a la salida. Definitivamente esa niña era una molestia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba por volver a poner andar su bicicleta cuando un chico le tomo de la muñeca

-¿Qué haces sola a estas horas preciosa? ¿Te llevo a tu casa?-el hombre la miraba de hito en hito con malicia en los ojos, causaba escalofríos en ella.

-no gracias estoy bien.-trato de zafar el agarre pero era en vano.-suélteme por favor.-chillo esto último en suplica

-vamos no tengas miedo no te hare daño seré gentil.-esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kagome intentó zafar el agarre pero era inútil y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue saltar de la bicicleta, pero por el agarre del hombre lo único que logro fue caer de bruces al suelo raspándose las rodillas, el al ver a la chica tirada se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a besuquearle el cuello, kagome apretó los ojos tratando de forcejear para alejar al hombre de ella y sus asquerosas manos de su cuerpo, pero era demasiado, la tenía bien sostenida de las muñecas. Sollozo y grito que parara pero este hacia caso omiso. Intento patear al hombre para alejarlo pero el tomo sus brazos con una sola mano y con la que le quedo libre abofeteo a la azabache. Ladeo su rostro para escupir un poco de sangre por el golpe recibido, escucho el ruido de la tela al ser desgarrada, lo que causo aún más pánico en ella

-por favor no.- volvió a suplicar pero este no paraba. De un momento a otro prefirió dejar de rogar y resignarse, lo único que suplicaba es que ese hombre la matara cuando acabara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dejo de forcejear y ya esperaba lo peor, pero en verdad alguien la cuidaba, su padre y su madre desde donde quiera que estaban la protegían… sintió que el peso encima de ella se desvanecía. Giro su cuerpo hacia un lado y se abrazó las piernas. Trato de fijar la vista pero las lágrimas dificultaban su visión, vio dos sombras forcejear y vio a una de ellas caer al suelo. La que quedo en pie se acercó a ella y le acomodo una chaqueta a su alrededor.

-¿estás bien?-reconoció la voz y no dudo en arrojarse a sus brazos

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza.**

**También aprovecho para agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews y sobre todo por haberme dado consejos para mejorar la estructura del fic…en verdad gracias lo tome muy en cuenta… **

**Así mismo gracias a las que leen me dan ánimos para avanzar el fic… espero sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció el capítulo ¿siiiiiii? Ok hasta la próxima… besitos chocolatosos… \o/ ¡ estudien mucho! Ok ya estoy traumada con la escuela jajá ahora si ya me voy…antes que me saquen a patadas.**


	3. Chapter 3 recuerdos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, la historia sí que es mía, con mucho esfuerzo hecho para ustedes.**

**Capítulo 3.- recuerdos**

-¿estás bien?- al escuchar la voz la reconoció inmediatamente al dueño…era Sesshomaru, sintió alivio ante la voz del ambarino, y tal vez por el miedo que sentía no dudo en arrojarse a sus brazos los cuales la hacían sentirse protegida. Él se sorprendió ante la reacción de la azabache, pero no hizo nada por alejarla de su lado, tampoco era tan malo como para tratarla mal en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

El oji dorado la ayudo a levantarse deshaciendo así el abrazo, mientras ella sacudía su ropa y se cubría más con la chaqueta que él le había puesto, ella trato de caminar pero el dolor de sus rodillas raspadas la hizo detenerse

-eres una tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir tan tarde? Mírate ahora.- se arrodillo para ver las rodillas raspadas de la azabache pero esta se alejó, también noto su ropa desgarrada, y claramente trato de ser lo más amable que se podía pero no lo lograba.

-gracias…pero no necesito más tu ayuda.- trato de soportar el dolor que se incrementaba en su garganta a causa de las inmensas ganas que tenia de llorar, pero no quería que nadie la viera así de indefensa y menos él.

-a claro, estabas a punto de ser violada por ese tipo y ahora te haces la valiente.- se levantó y sacudió su pantalón, pero ¿Por qué demonios se arrodillo frente aquella mocosa? Era una estupidez lo que había hecho, él nunca se había arrodillado. Se reprimió mentalmente por haber hecho eso pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Verla en ese estado le causa lastima y no pensó lo que había hecho.-vamos te llevare a casa

-¿y mi bicicleta?-pregunto girándose a ver la bicicleta que yacía tirada en el piso

-eres un fastidio.- se giró y camino hacia la bicicleta, la levanto junto con la mochila para luego regresar al coche.- ¿Cómo demonios piensas que entrara esto en mi auto?- refuto mientras dejaba la bicicleta de nuevo en el suelo

-no se.-fue lo único que dijo y entro en el auto dejando al ambarino con el problema de la bicicleta. Sesshomaru se quejó y subió al auto encendiéndolo

-pero ¿no la piensas llevar?- la azabache lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas

-no sé cómo llevarla así que se quedara.- dicho esto acelero y se alejó del lugar dejando la bicicleta a mitad de la calle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la mansión en poco tiempo, kagome bajo del auto y se topó con la mirada preocupada de su tía que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-estoy bien tía no te preocupes.- respondió antes de que la anciana le preguntara

-pero mírate no estás bien, tu ropa…- ignoro lo que su tía le decía y se adentró a la casa. Izayoi la paro en las escaleras tomándola de la mano

-tu tía estaba muy preocupada por ti y yo también kagome, no deberías tratarla así.- la chica trago en seco y se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer.- tranquila ya estás bien y nada te paso

-lo siento señora Izayoi no lo pude evitar.- se alejó de la mujer y se limpió las lágrimas con el torso de la mano.- muchas gracias por todo y perdone si me comporto mal con mi tía pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos sé que le estoy causando muchos problemas

-te entiendo kagome, pero trata tú de entenderla a ella, sabes muy bien que no tiene hijos y trata de hacer el mejor papel de madre.-eso lo sabía claramente la azabache pero no podía acostumbrarse a vivir en un lugar, de un día para otro y aceptar al mismo tiempo la muerte de su padre..- vamos sube a bañarte y cambiarte esa ropa.- asintió y subió las escaleras.

-"ya basta de las preocupaciones que le causo a mi tía, debo a prender a valerme por mi misma pero como hago eso".- se recostó en la cama después de bañarse y al poco rato volvió a levantarse para buscar el botiquín y curarse las heridas de sus rodillas, que aunque no eran nada grave debería curarlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-he tratado de ser considerada con mi sobrina pero cada día siento que se hunde mas.-habla kaede sentada en la cocina con una taza de té. Izayoi estaba enfrente de ella mientras sostenía otra taza de té cerca de sus labios, dándole pequeños sorbos a la humeante taza.

-kaede, debes darle más tiempo, sabes perfectamente que la muerte de su padre no fue nada fácil para ella.- la aludida resoplo y fio su mirada en un punto indefinido

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

_-hermana cuida de ellas por favor, si no puedes hacerlo debes dárselas a su padre.-_la mujer más grande sostenía las manos de la que hablaba postrada en una cama

-_sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, pero ya no sigas hablando como si te estuvieras despidiendo, tu eres fuerte y saldrás adelante, por esas preciosas niñas que acabas de dar a luz.-_ lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y la que yacía en una cama sentía que con cada palabra que salía de sus labios se iba un poco de su vida

-_eso ya no se va a poder, tienes que dárselas a él.-_ no duro mucho aquella platica antes de que la mujer diera su último suspiro acompañado de una última lagrima

-_lo prometo hermana._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-kaede te ves fatigada ve a descansar, ya es muy tarde.- la anciana se levantó y deposito las dos tazas en el lava platos y espero a que Izayoi se retirara para dejar ordenada la cocina, subió a su habitación pasando por la de kagome. Se detuvo en la puerta por un momento y sus pensamientos de culpabilidad volvían una y otra vez.-_perdóname kagome, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El sol asomaba sus rayos por las semi-abiertas cortinas del cuarto de la azabache, la cual no tardo en despertarse al sentir el calor de esos rayos rosarle las mejillas.

Se estiro en la cama y bajo de ella para tomar una ducha y dirigirse a la escuela para su próximo examen de ingreso a la universidad-claro al área de enfermería- escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse a su cuarto y vio parada a su querida tía en la puerta sosteniendo un ramo de flores

-¿y eso?-pregunto entusiasmada por el lindo ramo

-Koga las trajo esta mañana, trata de regresar temprano.- objeto al ver a su sobrina con el uniforme de la universidad

-claro tía.- se acercó para tomar las flores y leer la tarjeta "_kagome espero que ya te encuentres mejor, por favor acepta dar un paseo conmigo esta tarde. Koga"_. Dejo las flores en su cama y le indico a su tía que bajaría en unos minutos.

No quería tener citas, pero, Koga era su primer amor y había esperado tanto tiempo para poder tener una cita con él, y este momento era el indicado, además de que la ayudaría a despejar sus absurdos pensamiento.

Bajo a desayunar y solo vio en la mesa al ambarino que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a pesar de que ella saludo

-joven Sesshomaru sus padres dijeron que volverán pasado mañana, así que me quedare a cargo de la casa.- el aludido ni se inmuto, solo le levanto de la mesa y tomo su maleta que estaba en uno de los sillones.-que tenga un buen día.-despidió la anciana al ambarino

-tía es un pesado, ni te escucho, no deberías ni hablarlo

-¿eso crees kagome? Entonces debería dejar de hablarte a ti también ¿no?- al escuchar lo que su tía dijo sintió culpabilidad por lo hecho la noche pasada.

-tía…lo siento…- la anciana dibujo una sonrisa y le dio un dulce beso a su sobrina.

Tomo su maleta rápido y corrió para ver si podía alcanzar al ambarino, lo busco y lo diviso sacando el auto de la cochera.

-Sesshomaru.-detuvo el auto y le indico que subiera.-gracias

-de alguna forma me las pagaras después, no estés tan contenta, esto lo hago porque recuerdo que tu bicicleta quedo tirada ayer.-asintió y sonrió después de todo la estaba llevando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba a mitad de las clases y ya no soportaba a las chicas que lo merodeaban ¿es que acaso no podía tener un tiempo libre? Claro que no, desde que entro en la universidad hace dos años no dejaban de seguirlo centenares de chicas, claro era uno de los mejores de la clase, guapo, todo un adonis a la vista de cualquier mujer

-Sesshomaru ¿en qué piensas?- la chica de cabello negro, corto, sentada a su lado no dejaba de molestarlo

-Yura ¿quieres dejarme en paz?- se levantó de su asiento y salió directo a la cafetería, se topó con Koga, que por cierto miraba muy entretenido a… ¿kagome?, rio de soslayo.- pareces idiota mirando así a esa chica

-¿he? Sesshomaru…-el aludido avergonzado bajo la mirada.- algún día me le declarare

-eres patético… ¿sabes que es más chica que nosotros?

-por supuesto que lo sé, la conocí en la prepa.- el ambarino levanto una ceja, vaya así que la mocosa y Koga ya se conocían

-das pena…parece que las drogas te afectaron el cerebro.- siguió su andar, no sin antes mirar a la azabache el mismo, se veía… ¿linda? Rayos en que pensaba, solo era una chica tonta de nuevo ingreso sonriendo con sus amigas…definitivamente algo andaba mal con él.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí, el capítulo no estaba programado para hoy pero como no tendré tiempo lo que resta de la semana y la otra mejor lo dejo de una vez.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben que hago mi mayor esfuerzo, también pronto vendrá lo bueno, a mí me parecen muy aburridas estas partes pero lamentablemente son necesarias a mi parecer para lo que viene…muajaja-risa macabra-**

**Bueno me despido…besitos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 beso

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. En cuanto a la historia y narración, son sacados de mi loca cabeza**

**Capítulo 4.- beso**

Los chicos en la escuela, la señora Izayoi y el señor inu no Taisho trabajando en alguna de sus tantas empresas en alguna parte del país. La única al pendiente de la casa era kaede, cocinaba lo que sería el almuerzo del amo Sesshomaru cuando llegara, mientras lavaba las sabanas y lavaba los platos, el timbre de la casa sonó y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a atender.

-bueno días traigo un encargo para la señorita kagome.- el hombre parado en la puerta con vestimenta de repartidor, sostenía en las manos unos sobres color blanco con el sello de la universidad shikon y a un lado del sello el emblema del área de medicina.

-ella no se encuentra pero lo recibiré yo.- extendió la mano para tomar el sobre y el hombre le indico que tenía que firmar de recibido, hizo lo solicitado, después de despedir al hombre, cerró la puerta y llevo el sobre al cuarto de su sobrina dejándolo sobre la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se encontraba en total parálisis, su cuerpo no le respondía y sus manos empezaban a sudar

-entonces ¿Qué dices?- ladeo un poco su cabeza y respiro para poder hilvanar una respuesta coherente.

-Koga…yo.- hacia unos momentos él le había pedido que tuvieran una cita el fin de semana y ella tanto había esperado poder tener una oportunidad como esa estaba bien que le mandara flores para proponérselo, pero tenerlo enfrente era otra cosa y más cuando cambia la fecha de la cita.

-kagome respira…-rio.- no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo solo es una cita.- ¡demonios! ¿Por qué se volvía torpe cuando estaba a su lado? Asintió tragando duro, Koga solo volvió a reír y beso el dorso de su mano para después despedirse de ella y sango que solo estaba como espectadora, pero igual de sorprendida que la azabache.

-kagome…creo que deberías tratar de calmarte.

-ya lo sé sango parecía una idiota.-apretó los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos

-tranquila después de todo te entiendo, Koga es un chico muy guapo.- kagome la miro dudosa y luego la jalo del brazo.

-sango ese no es el problema.-hizo caminar a la morena bueno arrastrándola literalmente hasta la salida de la universidad.

Caminaron hasta llegar al parque, compraron unos helados, la azabache uno de chocolate mientras la castaña opto por uno de fresa, después la volvió a jalar hasta una de las bancas e hizo que la castaña se sentara frente a ella.

-bien, ya estoy, supongamos que esto es una cita ¿ahora qué hago? Sabes muy bien que nunca he tenido una cita antes y mucho menos con alguien que me guste, a lo mucho que llegue respecto a una cita, fue una de las tantas cenas que tuve con papa, también tomando en cuenta de que era de pocas palabras por lo cual no hablábamos nada, sango las posibilidades de que lo arruine todo son muy altas y por lo tanto me dejara de hablar cuando vea lo torpe que soy por supuesto la ropa que llevare será desastrosa como todo lo que ocupo a diario o si además ¿Por qué me invito a salir habiendo un millón de chicas guapas? O por dios me voy a volver loca y…

-kagome ¡basta! Me mareas, tu monologo es muy interesante pero cálmate.- interrumpió sango antes de que la azabache pudiera seguir hablando.- ¿sabes que debes respirar cuando hablas?- la azabache soltó en risa al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga.

-lo siento sango, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa.- le dedico atención a su helado antes de que este se derritiera.

-muy bien, primero que nada amiga, tienes que ser totalmente natural, no aparentes lo que no eres ¿quieres? … Koga no es el tipo de chicos que se deja llevar por una cara bonita y si él te pidió esta cita es porque le gustas tal y como eres, así que cálmate.- la azabache asintió mientras terminaba de comer su helado.

-tienes razón sango.- la castaña la abrazo y se levantaron de la banca para seguir caminando pero esta vez con destino a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshomaru se encontraba dentro de su auto, afuera de su casa, tenía las ventanillas cerradas y el auto estaba impregnado de humo de cigarrillo, pero a él parecía no importarle, de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la ventanilla, al percatarse que era su molestia bajo el vidrio y sonrió al ver la cara que puso la azabache al recibir todo el olor que salía del auto.

-¿estás loco? ¿Quieres morir?- dijo mientras tocia y trataba de alejar el olor con la mano.

-¿loco? Por supuesto que no, además no estoy molestando a nadie, ya que mis ventanillas estaban cerradas y si te pasó eso fue por metiche.-kagome frunció el ceño.

-maldito loco, solo quería saber qué hacías aquí afuera.-giro en sus talones y se apresuró a entrar a la casa para dirigirse directo a su habitación, al pasar por la sala vio que su tía estaba metida en la cocina, la observo por unos segundos, respiro profundo y siguió su camino hasta la habitación, al entrar vio el sobre blanco sobre su cama y corrió a tomarlo

Vio que era sobre el área para la que había aplicado y esbozo una gran sonrisa, dejo rápido lo que tenía en las manos y se apresuró en abrir el sobre.

-esto tengo que contárselo a sango.- busco su celular en su mochila y casi le da el infarto al no encontrarlo ¿Dónde demonios lo había dejado?, busco los bolsillos de su pantalón y nada, luego puso de cabeza su bolsa y de plano era su peor día de suerte, había perdido su celular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta del auto para poder alejar un poco los olores de él, se disponía a bajar cuando vio un celular tirado.

-¿es el celular de la mocosa?- salió del auto y lo levanto.- podría cobrarme las que me ha hecho, empezando por la bofetada que muy tierna me regalo.- estaba por guardarlo cuando sonó el celular, dudo en contestarlo pero al ver el número soltó una carcajada, no por el numero sino por los corazones que tenía el nombre de la persona que marcaba, decidió no contestar y mejor devolver el celular a la azabache aunque ahora tenía con que molestarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿demonios podría pasarme algo peor? Si alguien de la escuela lo ve me moriré de vergüenza al ver mis contactos en especial el de Koga.-daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras se mordía el labio inferior cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, corrió a abrir topándose con unos orbes dorados.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Sesshomaru?

-solo vine a devolverte esto.-extendió el celular hacia la azabache y esta se puso pálida al verlo en manos de, él.- por cierto. No creo que a Koga le gusten las niñas.- rio con sorna al ver lo colorada que se puso la chica.

-vete al demonio Sesshomaru.-cerró la puerta bruscamente en cara del ambarino que solo volvió a reír sin importarle la acción de la chica, al menos ya había logrado fastidiarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana paso rápido para suerte de la azabache, el día que tanto había esperado llegó, aunque con él, los nervios por no saber qué hacer en una cita.

El cuarto de la chica estaba de cabeza, su ropa regada en la cama y otra en el piso tratando de escoger lo que mejor le quedara para la cita, se puso frente al espejo y se hizo varios cambios de ropa, mientras miraba desconsolada que lo suyo no eran los vestidos como se lo había aconsejado sango, volvió a revolver la ropa y encontró una de sus playeras preferidas con mangas tres cuartos holgada y un pantalón de mezclilla perfectamente a juego con la blusa, después de todo sango le dijo que se comportara tal y como era, así que empezó desechando la idea de los vestidos.

Para cuando Koga paso por ella, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la dirección que ella le había dado para que pasara a buscarla era la misma donde vivía Sesshomaru, pero no le importó, y menos después de ver lo linda que se veía la azabache.

Primero fueron al cine y después a la playa, kagome estaba tan contenta que olvido por completo su nerviosismo y se divirtió con el chico, empezaron arrojándose agua en la cara como un juego por parte de la chica y terminaron mojados después de una guerra campal en ver quien mojaba a quien, entre risas ella corrió para tratar de alejarse y el salió tras ella, cuando la alcanzo la abrazo por detrás haciendo que cayeran los dos a la arena.

-kagome…yo…- estaba tan nervioso como ella al tratar de hilvanar lo que le diría

-¿sí?- la azabache trato de incorporarse pero él la devolvió de nuevo a la arena.

-¿sabes? Desde que estábamos en la preparatoria me gustabas.- la chica trago duro.- pero nunca pude decírtelo, tal vez por estúpido, pero, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar a tu lado decidí decírtelo.

-Koga…- el chico puso un dedo en los labios de ella

-déjame terminar.- ella asintió.- kagome ¿quieres ser mi novia?-la azabache abrió los ojos como plato y vio la cara de Koga tratando de encontrar alguna pisca de duda en sus palabras la cual no encontró

-no sé qué decirte.- "_demonios kagome que estás diciendo, porque no le puedes contestar un simple si, ¿acaso no es esto lo que querías?"- _pensó para ella

-tranquila, sé que esto es muy apresurado, pero, piénsalo.- la ayudo a levantarse y sacudió su pantalón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-joven Sesshomaru tengo que salir rápido, prometo no tardar.- se dirigió al chico que estaba sentado en el sofá tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico con las piernas cruzadas.

-de acuerdo.- la anciana asintió y salió de la casa dejando solo al albino.

En cuanto Sesshomaru se quedó solo, cerro el periódico y se fue a su cuarto, mientras buscaba entre sus discos para poner algo de música encontró un disco en especial, lo coloco en la DVD y se sentó a verlo

En la pantalla aparecía una chica de cabello lacio, negro, tan espeso, sostenía un pastel en sus manos y estaba entrando en una habitación, para ser más precisos la del ambarino, detrás de ella venían Izayoi e inu no Taisho, siendo seguidos por inuyasha que llevaba una caja grande envuelta en papel de regalo, Sesshomaru aparecía acostado en la cama y acabando de levantarse, las personas le cantaron las mañanitas y el chico mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-patético.- apago el reproductor y arrojo el control a un lado de la cama divagando en sus recuerdos

**_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital donde le habían dicho que estaba internado inuyasha_**

**_-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está kikyo?-pregunto a Izayoi que se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas._**

**_-Sesshomaru ella… está muerta.- cayo de rodillas al suelo, derramando lágrimas, mientras golpeaba el suelo.- inuyasha….tu hermano acaba de morir también.- se levantó bruscamente del suelo entrando a la habitación del ahora difunto_**

**_-maldito ¿qué demonios hacías con kikyo?-hablo y reclamo como si el chico le fuera a responder._**

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación que le perteneció alguna vez a inuyasha. Entro y encendió la luz de la habitación que estaba oscura por tener las cortinas abajo, camino al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones donde encontró unas fotos, las cuales ya había visto cientos de veces, pero era un maldito masoquista que las seguía viendo cada vez que se acordaba de ella. En una foto aparecía kikyo con inuyasha el día del cumpleaños de Sesshomaru, en otra inuyasha abrazando a kikyo en un día de playa, pero había una en especial con una dedicatoria: _querido inuyasha, lo he pensado ya varios días y debemos decírselo, ya no quiero seguir ocultando esto que siento por ti y menos sabiendo que él tiene planes de boda conmigo, sabes que te amo y solo me casaría contigo, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando lo sepa, pero sé que en pocos meses se va a notar y no abra forma de esconderlo._ En la foto estaban inuyasha y kikyo besándose, en un campo, la foto tenía la fecha de un día antes de la muerte de ambos.

El ambarino estrujo la foto en sus manos y la arrojo a una esquina de la habitación, luego salió apagando la luz y cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de lo sucedido en la playa Koga decidió llevar a kagome de regreso a su casa, esta iba muy metida en sus pensamientos mientras el chico manejaba y la veía de reojo, no cruzaron palabra, ella se sentí tan incómoda por lo tonta que había sido, ¿Por qué le salieron así las cosas? Solo era de contestarle a Koga, pero de alguna manera había duda en su corazón y no podía responder.

-ya llegamos.- la saco de sus cavilaciones y ella giro su rostro para ver que estaban frente a la casa de los Taisho

-gracias Koga… me la pase genial, la verdad hacia mucho desde que no me divertía tanto.- el chico sonrió y ella se sonrojo

-deberías entrar, la noche está fresca y tu ropa esta húmeda te vas a enfermar.

-oh si.- abrió la puerta del carro y salió, camino hasta la puerta y espero a que el carro desapareciera entre las calles.

Camino hasta la casa y vio que las luces estaban apagadas ¿A dónde se habían metido todos?, entro y busco el apagador tanteando con la mano

-ya llegaste.- se asustó al escuchar la gélida voz, que provenía de uno de los muebles.- no prendas la luz así está bien

-¿Sesshomaru, eres tú?-camino y vio al peli-plata tirado en el sofá.

-claro que soy yo, ¿Quién más podría ser?- kagome miro dudosa al albino su voz sonaba rara

-oye ¿Dónde está mi tía?

-¿tu tía? Ha sí, me dijo que no tardaba.- empezó a reír tontamente y kagome se sorprendió ¿acaso estaba borracho?, rayos algo realmente malo debió pasarle para que estuviera en esas condiciones, ya que no era propio de, el tomar y menos con la carrera que profesaba.

-Sesshomaru ¿has estado tomando verdad?- se sentó a su lado y él se incorporó en el mueble.

-vamos, solo fueron…a ver…- puso sus dedos contando con ellos.-…si fueron dos.- la chica resoplo y paso el brazo del chico por su cuello y paso una mano en su cintura.

-eres tonto…primero fumas y ahora esto.- lo levanto con esfuerzo y empezó a caminar con él.

-¿Quién te crees para regañarme? ¿He?- subieron las escaleras a duras penas.

-cállate y mejor camina.- cuando estuvieron arriba caminaron hasta el cuarto, abrió la puerta y lo arrastro hasta la cama dejándolo caer, pero en el acto ella también cayo, terminado encima de este.

Quedo tan cerca de, él, que podía sentir su respiración en su rostro acompañado del olor característico del alcohol, haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran carmesí. Trato de incorporarse y sacar su brazo de la nuca del chico pero sin tener éxito.

Sintió que el chico la tomaba del rostro y la acerco a él.

-pero… ¿Qué haces?- él no le respondió y unió sus labios con los de ella, la chica se tensó ante el roce de sus labios, pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que la sensación que estaba experimentando la encontró agradable, dejándose llevar por los agiles labios del chico el cual mordió su labio inferior haciendo que ella los despegara mientras el introducía su lengua , el vaivén y el juego empezó, ella sintió el sabor del licor en su boca, por lo que él había.

Sintió una de las manos del ambarino en sus caderas y la otra entrando sigilosa debajo de su blusa haciéndola volver a la realidad, se separó bruscamente de él, mirándolo sonrojada. Ahí iba su primer beso, el cual se suponía que tendría que ser de…Koga…, trato de calmar su respiración la cual se había tornado agitada, Sesshomaru la miro igual de sorprendido por lo que había hecho, se acomodó en sus codos y vio a la azabache dirigirse a la puerta para salir de la habitación, resoplo y se dejó caer en la cama.

-kikyo no te vayas…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Qué les pareció?... bueno sé que me querrán matar pero, así son las cosas… espero que les haya gustado.**

**En cuanto a la duda de Breen, pues sí, es un recuerdo de kaede, la parte del capítulo anterior donde ella mira un punto indefinido, pufs no soy muy buena describiendo pero intentare mejorarlo. También trate de hacerlo más largo, ya que sasunaka doki me dijo que estaba muy corto espero y este sea de su agrado.**

** Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y se toman la molestia de leer mi historia, se los agradezco mucho.**

**Les deseo un buen martes y que el resto de la semana sea genial suerte y hasta la próxima actualización.**

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	5. Chapter 5 lluvia

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a mis ideas locas :D bueno aquí el capítulo aunque está un poco corto prometo que el siguiente será más largo**

**Capítulo 5.- lluvia**

Salió de la habitación con el corazón a mil, sus piernas flaqueaban y la respiración la tenía agitada. Con uno de sus dedos dibujo el trayecto de sus labios. ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué? Corrió a su habitación y se encerró tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido aquella noche y la azabache tenía sus sentimientos en una guerra. Estaba tan confundida por la forma en que había sucedido todo, pero lo que más le mortificaba era la forma en que sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Había estado evitando en esa semana cualquier contacto con el ambarino.

Era un día nublado el cielo parecía querer caerse. Las clases de la azabache ya habían terminado y en sus intentos absurdos de evitar a Sesshomaru regreso caminando a casa. El cielo empezó a cambiar de color tornándose más gris, las nubes que tapaban los rayos del sol se hicieron más grandes y no paso mucho tiempo para que el agua empezara a mojar su azabache cabello. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para cubrirse de la intemperie. Llego hasta una parada de autobús-tal vez tendría suerte de que un taxi pasara- espero a que el agua cesara un poco pero parecía no dar tregua, suspiro y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue sentarse a esperar mientras escurría su ropa que a pesar de haber caminado rápido se humedeció.

-hey, mocosa sube o te enfermaras.- levanto sus chocolates ojos y vio el auto de Sesshomaru frente a ella- era su peor día.- bueno ya que más daba no quería enfermarse.

La vio subirse al auto, y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su ropa estaba toda empapada.- después ten por seguro que secaras mi coche.- rio maliciosamente mientras decía esto.

-pesado.- ajusto el cinturón y espero a que el ambarino pusiera en marcha el auto.

El camino no se distinguía bien a causa de la lluvia que ya había empeorado, las calles estaban cada vez peor y eso no era todo la calle principal estaba con un tráfico horrible.

-demonios, precisamente hoy el trafico tiene que ponerse así.- golpeo un par de veces el volante y kagome solo lo miraba de reojo, entre ratos lo miraba más detenidamente pero su mente la traicionaba haciéndola recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche, su sonrojo no era percibido por el ambarino que estaba más ocupado viendo la forma de salir del tráfico.

Por ultimo opto por tomar un camino diferente de regreso, tomando una calle que estaba en malas condiciones, pero ya no le quedaba otro remedio si quería llegar a tiempo.

-oye, no deberías ir por este camino, no creo que tus llantas lo soporten.- decía refiriéndose al auto.

-cállate, ya tengo suficiente con que vayas mojando el auto.- kagome solo puso sus ojos en blanco y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el auto hizo un movimiento extraño y el ambarino exclamo mil maldiciones.

-ni se te ocurra decir algo porque te mato.- dijo antes de que la chica pudiera decir "te lo dije".

-no estoy diciendo nada.- esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado cuando el chico no la veía.

Bajo del auto para ver lo que había ocurrido y precisamente lo que se temía una llanta ponchada. Saco su celular del bolsillo y lo peor no tenía batería-estaba apagado-volvió a entrar al auto.

-¿traes tu celular?- extendió su mano esperando que ella se lo entregara cosa que nunca ocurrió.

-a decir verdad, lo olvide en casa esta mañana.- cerro ligeramente los ojos para no ver la expresión de enojo que se formaba en la cara del ambarino.

Cerro el auto de un portazo y camino hacia el otro lado del auto.- bájate.- kagome pestañeo un par de veces.- vamos a empujar ¿o qué? ¿Quieres dejar aquí a mitad de la calle el auto?- sin rechistar bajo como se lo indico y entre los dos lograron mover el auto un poco hacia la banqueta para que no estorbara tanto.

Regresaron al auto pero ahora los dos estaban totalmente mojados por la lluvia.

-creo que ya no seré la única en secar el auto.- se giró a verla y si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta -vamos ya relájate, en cuanto pare un poco la lluvia tomamos un taxi- el ambarino cerro los ojos y se recostó en el asiento.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora y la lluvia seguía sin parar un poco y lo peor de todo es que la noche ya estaba dejando caer su manto negro sobre la ciudad. Kagome empezó a estornudar por el hecho de estar mojada.

-te vas a enfermar.- se paró del asiento y rebusco en la parte trasera del auto sacando una chamarra la cual acomodo en los brazos de la chica.

-es… la segunda… vez que me ayudas…- las palabras ya le salían con dificultad por el frio que empezaba a calarle los huesos.

-oye, quítate esa ropa o vas a empeorar.- la chica lo miro con el rabillo del ojo sorprendida y sonrojándose por tal atrevimiento según ella.- no te estoy diciendo que te la quites toda.- aclaro ante la mirada de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse y kaede supo al instante que se trataban de los señores Taisho

-tome asiento señor Fuurinji.- Izayoi entro a la mansión con un hombre de cabellos negros, su mirada era carmesí y tez blanca. Ese hombre era el padre de la difunta kikyo.

-muchas gracias señora Taisho.- asintió y subió a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa que traía un poco húmeda.

Kaede salió a ofrecerle algo de tomar al invitado de la señora. Cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta los ojos se le abrieron de par en par al ver al hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naraku? – pregunto acercándose

-la servidumbre de esta casa es muy mala, se lo diré a Izayoi.- dijo con sorna.- pero solo vine a cerrar unos negocias.- rio.- también por mi hija.- giro su mirada viendo a Izayoi que bajaba las escaleras.

-kaede, ¿ya le ofreciste algo de tomar al señor?

-no se preocupe así estoy bien, lo que me interesa es pasar al contrato.- Izayoi asintió y lo dirigió al despacho de inu no Taisho. Ella se acomodó en el asiento principal y Naraku en la silla de invitados

-dada la situación de nuestras empresas por la muerte de nuestros hijos, esta será una estrategia que nos ayudara a ambos, señora Izayoi.- la mujer asintió.- ya sabe que los problemas familiares no afectan nuestros negocios.

-eso lo tengo claro, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué el convenio matrimonial?-el hombre de ojo carmesí esbozo una media sonrisa.

-de esa manera nos aseguraremos de que en el futuro las empresas no se traicionen, usted me entiende ¿no?- la mujer volvió a asentir.

-me gustaría conocer a su hija señor Fuurinji para hacer las respectivas presentaciones. También necesito algo de tiempo para hablar con mi hijo.

-todo a su tiempo Izayoi, todo a su tiempo, por ahora me gustaría firmar ese contrato.- Izayoi puso en el escritorio unos papeles y el hombre los firmo, después se estrecharon las manos y el hombre salió de ahí esbozando una sínica sonrisa.

-Naraku, dime que hiciste.- kaede lo detuvo saliendo del despacho.

-pronto lo sabrás kaede, por ahora me gustaría verla ¿Dónde está?

-ella no se encuentra, pero por favor dame tiempo para contarle todo.

-solo tienes una semana más kaede, solo una recuérdalo bien.- avanzo hacia la puerta y kaede lo acompaño a paso lento.- por cierto no es necesario que me sigas hasta la puerta.- kaede se detuvo y el hombre desapareció dejando a una kaede mortificada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se despertó y fijo su vista hacia el frente, estaba recostada en el hombro de alguien. Levanto su cabeza y vio a Sesshomaru dormido a su lado. Se veía tan indefenso que le daba pena levantarlo.

Movió al ambarino un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Recordó lo sucedido aquella noche y su sonrojo se hizo presente. "si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferente" pensó mientras miraba el rostro del oji-dorado. Ladeo su cabeza ante el pensamiento ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ese absurdo beso?, respiro profundo y se recostó.

-hey Sesshomaru.- le hablo despacio y paso su mano enfrente de la cara del ambarino. Al no recibir respuesta resoplo.- vamos kagome tienes que salir de dudas, solamente así podrás aclarar tus sentimientos.- tomo aire de nuevo y se acercó muy despacio al rostro del ambarino, miro sus labios un momento y trago duro,. Su respiración estaba muy cerca de la de el "_vamos kagome tu puedes, solo será para salir de dudas_" pensó mientras se acercaba más. Cerro sus ojos para depositar sus labios sobre los de él.

-¿en serio crees que así saldrás de dudas?- grito horrorizada, al escuchar la voz del ambarino. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los de él.-¿qué pretendías hacer?

-yo…yo nada.- Sesshomaru se acomodó en el sillón y se acercó tentativamente a ella. Tanto que sus respiraciones chocaban. El corazón de kagome empezó a palpitar tan fuerte que se escuchaba en el auto.- ¿Qué haces?

-¿no es esto lo que querías?- la azabache cerro los ojos para esperar lo que venía…cuando escucho la risa sínica de Sesshomaru y abrió los ojos.- eres tan crédula.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**He estado ausente mucho tiempo, y le he prometido a Breen poder conectarme más, pero en verdad la escuela me ha traído muy atareada y es que estamos en exámenes, que en verdad no es nada fácil para un estudiante de ingeniería pufs espero su comprensión ya que me he retrasado leyendo unos fics que en verdad me encantan y algunos los leo pero no me da tiempo de dejar mi review, sé que eso es un sacrilegio para las autoras, pero espero y comprendan.**

**Sin más me retiro besitos**

**¿Reviews? ¬¬ sé que no los merezco, pero no sean tan crueles.**


	6. Chapter 6 verdad

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. Yo solo los ocupo para mis locas historias.**

**Capítulo 6.- verdad**

-eres tan crédula.- kagome sintió que verdaderamente odiaba a ese hombre frente a ella. Le había tomado el pelo y como tonta cayo.

-Sesshomaru eres…- sus labios no terminaron la frase porque fueron sellados con los labios del ambarino frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver lo que sucedía.- ¿Qué? Pero…-se separó un poco y el ambarino sonrió.

-¿ya lo tienes claro?- bajo del auto y busco un taxi para regresar a casa dejando a la pobre kagome en shock dentro del auto. Cuando reacciono bajo rápido siguiendo al ambarino.

-eres un idiota, solo juegas conmigo Sesshomaru.- el solo rio jocoso y detuvo un taxi.

-piensa lo que quieras.- ya no volvieron a cruzar palabra en todo el camino solo se miraban por el espejo del taxi y cruzaban sus miradas haciendo que kagome se sonrojara por tal acción.

Llegaron a la casa de los Taisho ya un poco tarde. La azabache seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra por lo sucedido esa tarde. En cambio el ambarino parecía no afectarle en nada. Al contrario Sesshomaru subió directo a su cuarto.

-demonios Sesshomaru ¿Qué te pasa?- golpeo un par de veces la mesa que estaba en su habitación. Aunque no quería aceptarlo su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte cuando estaba a lado de esa chica, cosa que nunca antes había experimentado ni por la misma kikyo.- ¿kagome que me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto de nuevo?

Se quitó la ropa y entro al baño para ducharse. A lo mejor así se relajaría un poco y despejaría los pensamientos "absurdos" según él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a su cuarto hecha un manojo de nervios por lo sucedido cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

-kagome.- kaede se asomó por la puerta.

-pasa tía.-dejo de dar vueltas en el cuarto y se sentó a un lado de la cama para que su tía también se sentara.

-kag… tengo algo que decirte.- la voz de kaede mostraba tristeza, la cual no paso desapercibido por la azabache.

-me estas asustando tía ¿Qué pasa?

-kag. Yo…veras…-movía las manos con nerviosismo.- necesito que conozcas a alguien.

-¿alguien?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-si kagome alguien.

-¿de quién se trata?- la azabache se levantó de la cama retomando sus vueltas alrededor de la habitación

-de tu verdadero padre.- kagome casi se atraganta al escuchar eso. Kaede corrió hacia donde estaba y dio unos golpecitos en su espalda.- ¿estás bien?

-¿mi verdadero padre? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando tía?- kaede la llevo de regreso a la cama.

-veras… hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, pero antes necesito que te calmes.

-estoy calmada tía, habla.- cogió una de sus almohadas para apretarla entre sus brazos.

-tu... tu verdadero padre no es Onigumo, ni tampoco la que pensaste que era tu madre lo fue.- vio la reacción de la chica pero la vio estática escuchando lo que decía.- tu padre se llama Naraku y tu madre Midoriko

-tía si ellos son mis padres ¿Por qué no estoy con ellos?

-porque tu madre murió al darte a luz a ti y a tu hermana.- kagome pestañeo un par de veces antes de articular palabra.

-¿hermana? ¿Tía, tengo una hermana?

-tenías kagome…ella murió hace un año.- kagome empezó a sentir picor en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar.- el día que las dos nacieron, tu madre me pidió que te llevara con tu padre…Naraku…pero…no pude hacerlo, solo entregue a tu hermana.

-¿Por qué tía? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso ahora?

-perdóname kagome… sé que actué de mala forma al no permitirte vivir con tu verdadero padre…pero en ese entonces mi hermana Tsubaki pasaba por un mal momento… no podía ser madre.

-tía… ¿me estás diciendo que me separaste de mi hermana y mi padre para entregarme a otra mujer?- kaede comenzó a llorar y kagome solo la miraba con semblante frio.- dime una cosa ¿tú en verdad eres mi tía?

-claro que lo soy kagome.- limpio las lágrimas.- Tsubaki también lo era…era tu tía…pero Naraku se enteró de tu existencia y ya hace unos meses antes de la muerte de Onigumo que me busco para que te contara toda la verdad.- la respiración de kagome se volvía lenta.- y hoy vino a darme la última advertencia

-está bien…quiero conocer a ese hombre. Quiero saber cómo es mi…verdadero padre.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

La noche pasaba demasiado despacio para la azabache, que no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama sin encontrar consuelo alguno. Ya las lágrimas se le habían secado en la mejilla y la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar. -¿Por qué cuando todo parece ir bien, llegan los problemas?-se preguntaba una y mil veces. Trato de conciliar el sueño pero cuando lo estaba por hacer volvía recordar lo dicho por kaede y su corazón se estrujaba de nuevo haciéndola llorar.

No pudo dormir pero aun así tenia deberes que cumplir. Cuando el sol se asomó por la ventana de la chica esta se levantó perezosa. Entro al baño y noto sus ojos hinchados por el desvelo y por lo que había llorado.

Bajo a desayunar pero kaede no estaba.-perfecto.- pensó, en verdad no deseaba hablar con ella después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿te vas o te quedas?- se giró para ver al dueño de la voz y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru parado en la puerta como si nada pasara. Bajó un poco la cara para que no la viera en ese estado y asintió siguiéndolo hasta la salida.- tienes una mala cara ¿acaso tanto te afecto el beso?- se sonrojo y casi le da el infarto al recordar lo sucedido por la tarde.

-deja de bromear. No eres tan importante como para afectarme.

-pues ayer parecía lo contrario.- dijo con sorna el ambarino.

-que ego más grande el tuyo Sesshomaru, pero lamento decirte que no fue así.- el chico rio de lado y la jalo hacia él. Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro fija.- ¿Qué haces?

-vez que si te afecto.-la tomo de la barbilla para levantar su rostro y depositar un beso en los labios de la azabache. ¿Por qué se sentía protegida en sus brazos?-pensó para ella al mismo tiempo que respondía el beso y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, para cuando lo hicieron se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos sin poder articular palabra ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- giraron a ver rápido hacia el lugar de la voz y se encontraron con Koga parado en el portón.-Sesshomaru ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que eras mi amigo.- dijo esto mientras entraba rápido e iba directo con el puño a la cara del ambarino. Todo fue rápido que Sesshomaru no lo pudo esquivar y cayó al piso limpiándose la sangre que había brotado de su labio.

-Koga déjalo.- grito desesperada kagome tomando a Koga de un brazo para que se calmara.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes kagome? ¿Acaso te gusta?- la chica se quedó sin habla. Sesshomaru por alguna razón dejo de lado el ataca que iba proporcionarle al moreno para esperar la respuesta de la azabache. Koga al no recibir respuesta se giró hacia la salida.- ya veo. Kagome yo te abrí mis sentimientos y solo jugaste con ellos. Tu Sesshomaru creí que no te gustaban las chicas menores y sobre todo que eras mi amigo.- suspiro profundo y salió de ahí dejando a kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

-kagome.-hablo el ambarino sujetando del brazo a la azabache.-¿tú en verdad lo quieres?-ella se tensó al escuchar la pregunta ¿Por qué de repente le salía con eso?

-pues…no lo sé.

-muy bien lo tomare como un sí, arreglare el mal entendido entre ustedes.- subió al auto dejando a kagome mas sorprendida que antes.

-Sesshomaru…espera ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- él ni se inmuto en responder pero ella juraría que lo vio dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Koga…es mi amigo después de todo.

-no… no es necesario que hagas eso.-subió al asiento de copiloto y se dirigieron juntos a la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno chicas ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios. Me alegrarían mucho.**

**Espero no decepcionarlas, por lo corto pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo.**

**¿Reviews? Las quiero besitos**


	7. Chapter 7 conociendolo

**Disclaimer: los personajes ni me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, yo solo los ocupo para darles vida en mi loca cabeza**.

**Capítulo 7.- conociéndolo**

Sesshomaru manejo hacia la escuela decidido a arreglar el malentendido que causo entre kagome y Koga, no lo sentía en verdad pero desde un principio ya sabía que a Koga le gustaba kagome y si algo tenía en claro es que no era de los que le iba quitando la novia a un amigo. Koga lo apoyo cuando lo sucedido con kikyo y ahora él le pagaba de esa forma. No quería ser un maldito más de lo que ya lo era.

Llego buscando a Koga, no sin antes tratarse la pequeña herida en su labio. Camino por los pasillos del área de ingenierías para encontrarlo pero era en vano, después de analizarlo un rato recordó el lugar al que este se dirigía cuando tenía problemas.

Efectivamente lo encontró en el mismo lugar donde habían pasado sus días más negros. Las mismas calles que los vieron caer en el abismo de la drogadicción.

-Koga, dijiste que ya no te bebías.- camino hacia Koga que estaba sobre una tarima con unas botellas de licor.

-y tu dijiste que eras mi amigo.-dio un salto desde donde estaba para quedar de frente con el ambarino.

-no vengo a darte explicaciones ni a convencerte de nada, lo único que me interesa es que sepas que esa mocosa no me interesa en lo más mínimo.- trataba de fingir desinterés, lo suyo no eran las explicaciones amables así que trato de "remediar" las cosas a su manera.

-entonces ¿Por qué la besaste?- grito haciendo ademanes para golpear al ambarino pero el solo esquivaba sus golpes, Koga no estaba en un buen estado así que se le facilitaba esquivarlos.- ¿solo jugabas con ella?

-tómalo como quieras.- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del callejón pero la mano de Koga lo detuvo del brazo.

-eres un maldito, juegas con la chica que me gusta.- esta vez sí atino y le propino un golpe igual al de la mañana. Sesshomaru no cayó al suelo esta vez, pero si volvió a sangrar su labio.

-déjate de estupideces Koga, no me gustaría golpearte en el estado en el que te encuentras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome camino por las instalaciones del edificio de medicina. Llevaba en uno de sus brazos unas jeringas y un par de torniquetes. Busco con la mirada al ambarino, desde la mañana no lo veía, la última vez fue en el estacionamiento donde la bajo del auto casi a patadas para luego irse. No entendía la actitud que había tomado Sesshomaru, pero estaba claro que solo jugaba con ella y como tonta caía ante sus provocaciones sin poder evitarlo. Algo en ella cambiaba cuando estaba con él, algo muy diferente a cuando estaba con Koga.

-kagome, que te apures con las jeringas.- la chica pelirroja le grito desde la puerta del laboratorio.

-ya voy Ayame.- apresuro el paso para estar lo antes posible en el aula.

Termino su práctica antes que los demás, y es que se esforzaba demasiado para cumplir su sueño. Cuando termino se dirigió a la cafetería por un jugo. Miro a los lados buscando a sango pero no la diviso.

-hola cuanto tiempo…-sorprendida vio al chico a tras de ella.- ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?- cerro los ojos un poco tratando de recordar al joven frente a ella.

-o si eres Bankotsu ¿cierto?- él le sonrió.

-si kagome, ¿Cómo has estado?- hizo una seña para que se sentaran y así lo hizo la azabache.

-pues…bien…

-vamos no seas tan tímida.-la jalo del brazo y tomo su mano, pero cuando este lo hizo Sesshomaru paso por la cafetería y los vio. Kagome espero a que el la hablara pero no lo hizo al contrario la ignoro.

-he sabes me tengo que ir.

-oye espera…la tomo del brazo haciéndola regresar.- al menos prométeme que la próxima vez aceptaras ir a tomar algo conmigo.-kagome solo asintió y zafó el agarre para salir corriendo. Llego al estacionamiento pero ya no encontró el auto de Sesshomaru.-¡demonios!- espeto enojada.-Sesshomaru estas muy equivocado si crees que esto se va a quedar así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-amor y cuando la traerás a vivir con nosotros, está claro que kaede ya debe haberle contado la verdad sino quiere tener serios problemas.- hablaba una mujer de ojos rojos.

-tranquila, le di una semana, pero, estoy pensando hacerle una visita en dos días.- rio maliciosamente mientras montaba a la mujer en sus piernas para besarla lujuriosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego corriendo a la casa en busca de Sesshomaru pero ni su auto ni él se encontraban -¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?- espeto furiosa mientras subía a su habitación.

-¿a quién buscas kagome?-kaede la detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-he…a Sesshomaru.

-el llego hace un rato pero volvió a irse.- la mujer siguió su camino sin más que decir.

-ya veo.- entro en su cuarto y no salió de ahí más que para la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana paso más rápido de lo normal y kagome aún no asimilaba el lugar donde se encontraba. El lugar era realmente lujoso, lo suficiente como para incomodar a la azabache. Apenas dos días atrás le habían informado de la reunión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_"-kagome él ha venido hoy_**

**_-¿Quién?-pregunto dudosa._**

**_-pues…tu…tu padre._**

**_-podrías dejar de decir que es mi padre, aun no le conozco._**

**_-deja ya de tonterías, mejor busca algo presentable, quiere conocerte el sábado_**

**_-vale, lo hare pero lo conoceré tal y como soy no aparentare ser otra cosa._**

**_-haz lo que quieras solo te aviso que él es un hombre de mundo y deberías ser más consiente con lo que te vas a poner ese día."_**

Y ahí estaba ella, parada en la entrada de aquel lujoso lugar con un vestido que la misma Izayoi se empeñó en comprarle para esa reunión especial, que aunque no sabía de qué se trataba la reunión, se alegró tanto el saber que arreglaría a kagome.

-la esperan por acá señorita.- el mesero la dirigió hasta una mesa privada, en el lugar había un hombre ya muy conocido por kaede. En cuanto la vio se levantó de la silla y tomo la mano de la azabache para depositar un beso en ella.

-es un placer, Naraku Fuurinji.- se presentó y luego abrió la silla para kagome.

-oh si…si mucho gusto kagome, Higurashi kagome.- el hombre frunció el ceño, pero disimulo rápido.

-kagome ¿sabes porque estás aquí?- la chica asintió.- muy bien, hagamos esto rápido, tu sabes quién soy ¿cierto?

-eres…mi padre biológico.-tartamudeó al decir eso, aun no se acostumbraba a nombrar el nombre de padre para otro hombre que no fuera Onigumo.

-espero que kaede te haya contado todo.- tomo un trago de la copa que tenía en la mesa y espero la respuesta de la azabache.- ¿Qué quieres de beber?- hizo un ademan para llamar al mesero que se presentó rápido en el lugar.

-por ahora solo agua.- no tenía ganas de nada solo quería que eso terminara rápido.

-tráigale lo mismo que yo tengo.- la azabache abrió los ojo con sorpresa, lo que el bebía era vino.

-ahora mismo señor.- el hombre se retiró y Naraku continúo con su declaración.

-veo que eres igual de tímida que tu madre, pero eso se pasara con el tiempo.- kagome miro un poco confundida al hombre, tenía un porte muy elegante, y por lo que dedujo l azabache era un hombre respetable ¿Cómo podría ese hombre ser su padre?

-disculpe, pero, me gustaría beber solo agua.- se reacomodo en la silla y el hombre la miro fríamente.

-entonces kaede ¿te conto todo?- ignoro la proposición de la chica.- tu madre murió al darles a luz a ti y a tu hermana…pero no supe de ti hasta hace poco cuando me entere de la muerte de Tsubaki.

-¿Cómo es que no me conocías? ¿Acaso no estuviste con mi madre cuando dio a luz?-la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al hombre.

-ella y yo íbamos a separarnos por eso no estuve presente en el parto.- aclaro su garganta.- kagome jamás te deje. Kaede debió explicarte porque no creciste conmigo y con tu hermana.

-me explico pero aun así no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me buscas ahora? Mi vida ya está hecha.- unas lágrimas empezaron a surcas sus mejilla.- la verdad esta deshecha perdí a mi padre hace unos meses y luego me entero de que en verdad no lo era, que tuve una hermana y que mi padre en verdad está vivo.- el llanto de kagome hizo que el semblante frio del hombre se esfumara. El mesero se acercó con lo que había ordenado el hombre.

-un vaso de agua por favor.- ordeno viendo el estado de su hija.-kagome no es mi intención venir a perjudicar tu vida, en verdad no lo es, en realidad quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que he perdido por estar lejos de ti.

-entonces ¿Qué pretendes que pase?- su voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto que se acumulaba en su garganta.

-quiero…que podamos empezar una relación de padre e hija.-kagome lo escruto con la mirada aun llena de lágrimas.

-debes darme tiempo. Debes entender que esto no es nada fácil para mí.

-lo sé, y te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero en verdad espero que algún día puedas venir a vivir conmigo.- abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-creo que ya tengo que irme.- se levantó de la mesa y Naraku la imito.

-es demasiado pronto…está bien le diré a mi chofer que te lleva a casa.

De regreso aun sentía esas inmensas ganas de llorar, no dejaba de mirar la noche que se asomaba por la ventanilla del auto que la transportaba a su casa.

-hemos llegado señorita.- el chofer interrumpió sus cavilaciones y ella solo dio las gracias bajando del auto. Entro a la casa y kaede está parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-kagome debemos hablar.-trago duro antes de contestar.

-lo haremos mañana ahora estoy cansada.- paso de largo sin mirar a la mujer, kaede solo sintió su mundo venirse abajo, pero en verdad todo lo que vendría de ahora en adelante no era comparado con lo que su sobrina estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo. Se percató del sonido de los tacones que golpeaban el piso dedujo que era la azabache. Recordó que los últimos días la había estado evitando. Tenía que alejarse de ella, el hecho de permanecer cerca lo hacía dudar respecto a sus emociones y lo que menos quería era eso.

-.-.-.

**Hola chicas gracias a todas las que han seguido el fic, en verdad les agradezco mucho por leer.**

**También le doy la bienvenida a una nueva lectora **PauliTaisho espero que la novela siga siendo de tu agrado. También a las que me han dejado sus comentarios dándome ánimos se los agradezco mucho.

-**Sasunaka doki**

**-Breen Martinez **

**-cHiBiLeBaSi**

**-Claudia Gazziero**

**-RyuSalvaje12 **

**-Selene Taisho Higurashi **

**-ariadnek**

**-paovampire**

**-Angeline-dbz**

**-Mareliz Luna**

**-itzel torres**

**-elianamz-bv**

**-Silvemy89**

**-cat-ms**

**-icecream kuraki.**

**hasta el próximo capitulo . besos**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
